kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Your Freak Off
Get Your Freak Off is the 127th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 3, 2002. The episode was written by Garland Testa, directed by Tricia Garcia, and guest-stars Milla Jovovich, Eliza Dushku and Debra Messing. The name is a reference to the Missy Elliot song "Get Your Freak On". Synopsis Hank works to control Bobby's music choices and is drawn to the boy band, 4Skore. Although made fun of by Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer for listening to a boy band, Hank takes Bobby, Joseph, Connie, and Connie's friend, Jordan from the learning center to the concert. Hank is dismayed when the band's stage choreography is raunchier than his listening to a small part of one song led him to believe. He's also shocked to see Bobby and Jordan dancing inappropriately at the concert. After embarrassing Bobby by dragging him away from Jordan, Hank brings a complaint to Jordan's parents. The girl's parents' (Mr. Bronson and Mrs. Hilgren-Bronson) loose parenting style is appalling to Hank, but alluring to Peggy and Bobby. Jordan's "progressive" parents are allowing her to have a coed slumber party. Despite Hank's refusal, Bobby wants to go. Peggy tells Bobby what bus to take to make it to the party. At the party a "cool" girl is playing God in a game of 7 Minutes In Heaven, where Jordan and Bobby are locked in a closet and expected to make out. Jordan's parents have left to go see a movie, leaving the adolescents to take care of themselves. Hank finds out that Bobby has gone to the party and promptly makes it over to Jordan's house, saving Bobby from having to take off his clothes while in the closet. Hank then supervises the kids in little kid's games like pin the tail on the donkey. Meanwhile, Nancy and Minh rank the sexiness of the men in the neighborhood, and Peggy is mortified when Hank is tied with Bill for last place. The other women claim Hank is very responsible but that doesn't make him sexy. The women all agree that Boomhauer is the best looking man on the street, but John Redcorn is the top dog for sexiness out of all the men they know. Upon seeing how Hank handled the situation with the kids at the party, and saving them from taking relations with adolescents of the opposite sex out of their comfort zone, the women rank Hank just a little higher on the sexiness scale. At the end, Hank comes across someone who thinks his views are a little too wild: the local Amish. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Stuart Dooley *Clark Peters *Jordan Hilgren-Bronson *Michael "McB" Bronson (cameo) *Mrs. Hilgren-Bronson (cameo) *Michael "McVie Higren-Bronson (cameo) *Serena Shaw *Jan Shaw (cameo) *Ramon Alejandro Trivia *When Boomhauer hums a song, it seems to be New Kids On the Block's "You Got It (The Right Stuff)" *In the closet while playing 7 Minutes In Heaven, Bobby takes his socks off. When Hank picks up Bobby shortly thereafter, his shoes are on even though he was barefooted. *It's strongly implied at the end that Bobby and Jordan are a couple even though we hear nothing of it ever again. *The married women of Rainey Street put John Redcorn at the top of their list of "Sexiest on The Block" even though he doesn't live on the block. He lives in a trailer just out of town. Quotes *HANK: (sees Bobby dancing in the middle of the road) Bobby, get out of the street! *KAHN: Hey! Get out of the road! (Hank grabs Bobby's shoulder to stop him.) *DALE: 4Skore is for pre-pubescent girls. Are you a pre-pubescent girl, Hank? *HANK: Would a pre-pubescent girl be able to kick your ass? *DALE: Probably. *HANK: Put it back. (Hank tells Bobby to put inappropriate CD back.) (ranking the men in the neighborhood by sex appeal) *NANCY: Okay, so it goes John Redcorn... *MINH: ...Boomhauer, Kahn, and Dale. Then Bill and Hank. *NANCY: Or Hank and Bill. *MINH: Doesn't really matter. Whichever. *LUANNE: Lord, everything now is sex, sex, sex. It wasn't like this when I was growing up. What is going on with our children? *HANK: Yes, exactly! *LUANNE: Do you see the way the little girls are dressing? Walking around in their tiny shirts, everything right out on display. Where's the mystery? And we wonder why men don't respect us! *HANK: Nudity! (Hank throws troll doll in box) *JORDAN: Do you have any pets? *BOBBY: An old dog. *JORDAN: What's your favorite food? *BOBBY: Pork pockets. *JORDAN: Ham or pepperoni? *BOBBY: Oh, that's a toughie. I gotta think about that one. *JORDAN: Bobby! *BOBBY: Ham. No. Pepperoni. No, ham. *JORDAN: There. I like you. Stinger Quote *HANK: In heaven... Hey, that's Todd! Category:Episodes Category:Season 7